


If You're Gonna Lie

by starrnobella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Break Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: It all started when she found the love letters hidden away in a drawer, out of sight and out of mind. At least for the time being. It was only going to be a matter of time until everything came out into the open. The only question that remained was how long would she allow him to keep living this double life and keep secrets hidden away in drawers.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	If You're Gonna Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> A/N: This is the twentieth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: Break Up. This story is based on the song If You're Gonna Lie by FLETCHER. If you listen to the song before reading this story, then you will understand the pain Hermione is going through. If you listened to the song after you read the story, then you will also understand the pain.
> 
> This story is for xxDustNight88 for giving me the inspiration of this song.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione slid her finger along the rim of her empty wine glass as she glanced up at the clock on the wall. She let out a disgusted sigh as she pushed herself up from the chair, walking into the small kitchen in their flat and grabbing the bottle of wine off the counter. If she was going to sit around like a love-struck puppy waiting for him to show up, then she could at least be drunk.

It was becoming increasingly apparent to her that he wouldn't make it home any time soon. However, she was sure when he did decide to grace her with his presence once more; he'd have plenty of excuses and reasons for why he was late. None of which she was likely to believe, especially not after she discovered his dirty little secret.

Taking a sip of her wine, Hermione decided to leave the romantic dinner she had made for her and Draco to enjoy on the dining room table and take her sulking into the den. As she walked down the hall, she took note of all the photographs that covered the walls. Pictures of what seemed to be a happier time in her life. A time where she didn't know about the double life that he was living.

As much as she hated that he was lying to her, there was a part of her that didn't mind it at all. The only reason she didn't care was that he always came home to her and spent the night in her bed. If he was going to be unfaithful to her, the least he could do was come home to her.

Every day, Hermione found herself wrestling with her self-loathing and general disgustingness with what she was allowing to happen to her. She had every reason to walk away and never look back at the life she and Draco had put together, but that was exactly what stopped her every time. That and the fact that no matter how many times he insulted her, lied to her, and was just plain mean, the endless apologies that came after made her forget, at least until the next time.

Tonight was going to be different. There would be no next time for Draco to come running back to her arms after spending the evening wrapped up in the arms of another woman. Hermione was sick of being hurt, no matter how good he made her feel after he would get himself caught in a lie.

Hermione lifted her glass of wine to her lips and finished off the last few drops that remained at the bottom. She shook her head as she lowered the glass from her lips and glanced up at the clock on the wall noting the time— _eight PM_.

"I wonder," she mumbled quietly. Her voice trailed off as she slipped her hand in the pocket of her shawl and extracted her mobile. Hermione entered her passcode and opened up the location services on her device.

Draco had told her that he was going to the Leaky Cauldron with a few of the other Aurors for a few drinks. The case they had been working on was daunting, and they wanted a chance to let off some steam. It was something that the team had done a million times.

However, Draco wasn't at the Leaky Cauldron. He was up by Hogsmeade near a few buildings that Hermione didn't recognize.

Shaking her head, Hermione exited the application and shoved the device back in her pocket. She turned slowly on her heels and made her way back into the dining room. Leaning over the table, she blew out the candles before walking over to the light switch.

She looked around the room at the dinner that had gone to waste. Tears began welling up in the corners of her eyes, but Hermione fought back the tears and wiped them away with the back of her hands. Draco wasn't worth any more of her tears.

Slowly, she made her way down the hall to their bedroom. She stripped off her dress and let it land on the floor in a pile behind her. Hermione walked over to the bed and lifted back the covers, lying down and slid her hand under her pillow as she pulled her knees to her chest.

As she settled into her pillow, Hermione felt the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheek. Soon Draco would come home and crawl into the bed next to her. Then they would need to have a conversation that neither one of them was prepared to have.

. . . . . . .

"Hermione, love. Are you awake?"

His words were slurred, and he reeked of firewhisky and cigarettes. That smell was becoming far too familiar to Hermione on nights when Draco would come home late.

" _At least he's been sleeping with the same witch,_ " she thought to herself as she laid as still as possible to make him think she was still asleep.

She listened to the sheets ruffle underneath his weight, and she felt the bed shift when he climbed off the bed. Peaking out of the corner of her eye, Hermione watched him walk around their bed and into the bathroom. She let out a sigh as all of the tension rushed out of her body.

About ten minutes later, Hermione felt the bed sink again as Draco crawled under the covers beside her. She felt his hand on her arm and desperately wanted to pull her arm away. However, she knew to keep the illusion of her slumber going; she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he mumbled, pulling his hand away from her and turning onto his side. After a few short moments, Hermione could hear him snoring.

Time seemed to stop as Hermione lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling as she listened to Draco snore and mumble in his sleep next to her. At least tonight, he wasn't talking in his sleep. She wasn't sure that she could stand another night listening to him call out the names of other women as he laid next to her. The only good thing was that she didn't recognize any of the names he was calling out. If she did, then there was no way in hell that he would be staying here each and every night.

"At least one of us has been having some fun lately," she grumbled under her breath as she pulled on the blanket, wrapping it around her body as she rolled away from him. The least he could do was share the blanket since she was so willing to share him with anything that had legs and breathed. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to will herself to sleep, but also because she felt him starting to stir behind her. If she pretended to be asleep, then he would most likely just let her sleep.

. . . . . . . .

Draco rolled over and swung his arm out to Hermione's side of the bed, hoping his hand would land on her waist so he could wrap his arm around her stomach and pull her against him. When his hand found nothing lying beside him, Draco's eye popped open, and he noticed that she was gone. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked around their bedroom. She was nowhere to be found.

Hanging his head, Draco let out a sigh and collapsed back against the mattress. He scrubbed his hands over his face before reaching down and tossing the blankets aside. Rolling out of bed, he made his way down the hall into the sitting room.

He noticed a faint light in the kitchen, and he made his way towards it. As he rounded the corner, he found Hermione with her back to the door seated at the island. The aroma of fresh coffee filled the air.

Draco stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn. He walked into the kitchen and made his way to the coffee pot. "Morning, love. How'd you sleep?"

He grabbed an empty mug off the counter and filled it. He turned, leaning up against the counter, and lifted the mug to his lips. Draco looked at her over the rim of his coffee mug, noticing the puffy, dark circles under her eyes. It looked as though she hadn't slept.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, setting his coffee cup on the counter behind him and walking over to where she was seated, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

She pulled away from him, shaking her head. "Don't touch me," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I found your letters. It's a shame I don't know her."

"You what?" Draco sputtered, resting his hands on the edge of the counter opposite her.

"Your love letters with the witch you've been spending all your time with lately," Hermione replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't know what letters you think you found," Draco said, cocking his head to the side as he looked her up and down.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You know damn well what fucking letters I found, Draco," she shouted, pushing herself back from the counter and jumping down off the stool. She took her coffee cup over to the sink, brushing past him.

She braced herself against the edge of the sink for a moment before turning around to face him once again. "I used to like the way that you hurt me," she admitted, slowly walking towards him as she looked deep into his eyes. "I used to tell myself, 'at least he's coming home and sleeping in your bed.'"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she stopped just in front of him. "You coming home was supposed to make it all worth it, but not anymore."

Draco looked down at her with a raised brow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want you out of this flat by the time I come home," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to think about you."

"Hermione, you don't mean that," he pleaded, reaching out to caress her elbow.

Hermione pulled away, walking past him towards the door. "If you're going to lie to me, then I don't want you in my bed."


End file.
